The term “Geo-Fencing” is a compound word of the terms “Geographic” and “Fencing.” A geo-fencing technique could be implemented based on a wireless communication technology showing whether a user accesses to (i.e., enter into or come out of) specific area(s). The geo-fencing technique could use a Global Positioning System (GPS), which is a sort of location tracking technologies. A user designating a virtual fence so called a Geo-Fence based on the Global Positioning System (GPS) may be notified when she or he enter or leave a specific area, i.e., the geo-fence. Herein, the geo-fence may refer to a specific area designated by the user, that is, a virtual fence. It could be sensed or detected that the user possessing a portable or mobile device goes to or from the designated area.
This Geo-Fencing technique might be applicable to a connectivity service, an in-vehicle head unit, a cloud service and other services, which could be provided to a user or a driver via vehicle(s). The Geo-Fencing technique might be applied to a GPS or navigation systems equipped in the vehicle to provide a more efficient location tracking service to the driver or the user. Another example where Geo-Fencing technology is applied is a smart car-smart home service model provided by Benz-Nest. The smart car-smart home service model can use a geo-fencing technique to provide services such as turning on a house light of home or running a heater equipped in home when an automotive gets close to home.
With the Geo-Fencing technique, a service that a vehicle can provide to people can vary widely. However, in order for the geo-fencing service to be more effectively provided to the driver or the user, the vehicle is required to recognize not only the location of the user or the driver but also the location of portable or mobile device(s) used by the user or the driver.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.